Perfectly Innocent
by titanfan112112321
Summary: Raven explaining why she once trusted Terra, why she was so easy to trust, and why what she did might not have been entirely her fault.


Honestly, I understand why they trusted her.

Why they still trust her.

She was such a little angel when she first came to us.

Perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hair...

Perfect perfect perfect.

And so innocent.

The thing about her is that she honestly thought she was good. There was the nagging doubt about her uncontrollable powers, but other than that...

But I knew better.

I still know better.

I'm a mind reader. I entered her mind to try and find out some of her past.

In the dark recesses of her perfect little mind, I saw evil. Lurking thoughts, shouted words, plans being created. She had no idea what was going on back there, but I did.

I saw it.

In her dreams, in her fantasies, in the little whispers of loathing, everytime she had done something bad or sin-like, the darkness had become more powerful. Her perfectly innocent mind was slowly vanishing, and she had no idea.

It was all natural to her. It was almost like a normal change, like going through puberty.

But this kind of puberty was completely un-natural.

And because she did not know it was happening, no one else could figure it out.

If someone does not know something is going on, they will not talk about it, or act because of it.

She didn't know what was happening; nothing was given away.

The perfect crime.

And he really didn't see it. It took her trying to kill us to break through his shield of love towards her.

He thought he was in love; then she shattered his heart.

She shattered all of our hearts.

I know why I trusted her, why I acted so stupid.

There was one moment that fateful day. I had freely shown my hatred for her before. But all of that passed out of my mind as I struggled to hold up our Tower, a weight too intense for my powers alone.

Then hers joined in.

She helped me save our home.

The Tower is the only actual home some of us have ever known, myself included. Anywhere else we felt alone, scared...

And for a few days I forced myself to overlook the growing evil inside of her and accept her because she gave me a home.

Little did I know that that evil was being feeded by something other than her own actions.

Slade.

I loathe that man more than anything in the world.

Because he made me let my guard down.

If he hadn't taken control of perfect little Terra's powers she wouldn't have come back and I wouldn't have accepted her.

And then she killed us.

Well, hypothetically, of course.

But she believed she had killed us.

And, in her own words, 'I have done terrible things... and I have no regrets.'

One by one she destroyed us.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were crushed in between two walls of cement.

Robin's skull was crushed by a boulder.

Starfire was thrown off of a cliff.

And I was drowned in a pool of mud.

We gathered under the earth, clinging to life, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

We promised to give her no second chances; I was sure there was no going back.

But those tears streaming down her face...

Those perfect tears streaming down her perfect face as she struggled to break free of Slade's grip...

They dragged the rest of my team back in.

They simply ignored th fact that as she was crying, she had a razor sharp rock pointed at Beast Boy's chest.

Yes, she desided to go against Slade.

Yes she desided to kill him instead.

Yes she decided to save the city from a volcano.

But let me ask you a few questions.

What would have happened if she had killed Beast Boy?

Four Teen Titans surrounded her, ready to kill if she killed.

She would have died.

What would have happened if she had stayed with Slade?

She would have been killed.

And she didn't know that stopping the volcano would turn her to stone.

If she had known that, she would not have done it.

That perfectly innocent little betraying liar would never have given her life.

Thing is, I know what it's like to have darkness try to take you over.

I know what it's like to be destined for evil.

And I don't necesarily blame her.

Everyone has a little darkness in them.

For her it was just more thna normal.

And then Slade came along, feeding iit, making it grow larger...

And now I am scared.

Because the thing is...

...shes not dead.

And in that perfectly innocent little mind horrible things are unfolding. The darkness has completely taken her over. When she returns, and I do mean when because one day she will grow powerful enough to revert herself back to human form, she will have no mercy.

No second thoughts.

No love.

And she will be there to destroy us.

The old Terra will have vanished.

I just hope that next time we can stop her.


End file.
